


Viral Video

by innocent_until_proven_geeky



Series: Star Wars Prompts [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Modern AU, Obi-Wan Anakin and Ahsoka are siblings, bc i can't separate them guys, idk how dave does it, prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_until_proven_geeky/pseuds/innocent_until_proven_geeky
Summary: Anakin tries to egg Obi-Wan.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Star Wars Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690063
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	Viral Video

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to get out of my comfort zone a bit, so I decided to try writing a shorter piece and doing an AU I've never done!  
> Based on the prompt: Write a story about someone posting a video on social media that goes viral.

"Hey, Obi-Wan!"

He looks up at Anakin and his reaction is something between a grin and a groan.

Anakin is holding his phone, one hand behind his back. The phone is probably on record. Obi-Wan guesses that the object behind Anakin's back is an egg.

"Don't do it," Obi-Wan says. "I just took a shower. Don't do it."

Anakin just smiles, a bit devilish, and Obi-Wan knows.

He watches as Anakin reaches his hand out, and he watches the trajectory of the egg.

He will never know how he caught it without even a crack, but Anakin shouts, and then they inspect it, the phone still recording.

"Perfect egg," Anakin says, before cutting off the video. "That was amazing, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan cradles the egg in his hands and smiles, a little abashedly. "Yes, thank you. Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to go study somewhere I won't be smashed in the head with... whatever else you decide to throw at me for likes." But he turns away, and he's smiling. He can't help but be a little proud of himself.

:::

His phone pings.

It's tempting to simply ignore, except this is the third or fourth time in an hour, and he's not texting anyone in particular, so this is unusual for him.

_Did you see this?_

It's the video. He groans, really groans. Anakin actually posted it? And of course it would be Plo and Kit texting him about it.

He watches it anyway, because it's still a shock that he didn't damage the egg--an egg which is now sitting in his bedroom, on his desk, in an egg cup he just so happened to have (Satine gave it to them while they were dating; she would love this). It's odd to hear his voice in recording, but it's kind of... well, he can't lie, it's actually quite neat.

 _I didn't have to see it_ , he texts back to Plo. _I don't know if you noticed but I was there._

Plo sends an emoji, one of the smiling ones that Obi-Wan thinks could be laughing, but he doesn't use emojis often enough to know or care. And then, _Not the video. The views. It's been up for two hours and already has a thousand hits._

And, well, Obi-Wan can't say much to that, except to mutter, "Dang it, Anakin." But he'll deal with his brother later.

Ahsoka knocks at the edge of Obi-Wan's open door. "He did it again, didn't he?" she asks.

"That thing where he decides to film us without our consent because it gets more views than his ordinary content?"

Ahsoka smiles. "Exactly that."

Obi-Wan fights not to return the smile, because his family's happiness is infectious to him. "You would have done the same thing."

Ahsoka's grin broadens. "Of course I would. But it's more fun when he does it, because then I'm not on the receiving end of your pranks for the next week."

Obi-Wan could never argue with Ahsoka's logic regarding the ongoing prank war.

Really, it was just part of having a family.


End file.
